The invention relates to a mixer comprising a mixing vat, a mixer rotor rotatable around an essentially vertical axis of rotation by means of a motor, a first mixing tool mounted on the mixer rotor which rotates around a first axis, and an additional mixing tool mounted the mixer rotor, wherein the mixing tools extend down from above into the mixing vat.
A mixer of this type is known from German Patent No. DE 4,212,937, which is constructed as a pan mixer and which has a rotor that is operable by means of a drive motor connected to it by a set of gears. The rotor contains several mixing tools which extend down from above into the mixing vat. At least one mixing tool of the mixer rotor is rotated around an axis of the mixing tool by means of an additional set of gears located on the mixer rotor. A different mixing tool, one for instance designed as a paddle, is mounted on the mixer rotor, advantageously by means of resilient mounts, in such a way as to only turn on the rotational axis of the mixer rotor in the mixing vat.